


החתול, המכשפה וארון הבגדים

by Areola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, איסט-אנדרס, הומור, חתול! - Freeform, פלאף, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: לארתור פנדרגון, דוגמן בינלאומי, יש אחות מכשפה ועשרות מעילים. למרלין אמריס, חוקר בתחום הביולוגיה, יש חתול כתום ונטייה לשרוף נורות. יום אחד הם נפגשים ומתאהבים.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: My Stash of Humor and Fluff





	החתול, המכשפה וארון הבגדים

1.

סדר היום של ארתור פנדרגון נראה ככה:

הוא פוקח עין אחת בשעה תשע, רואה שהשעה עדיין מוקדמת וחוזר לישון.

שלוש שעות לאחר מכן הוא מתעורר באי-רצון, גורר את עצמו לחדר הרחצה, מורח מסכה לעור צעיר וחוזר למטבח. במטבח הוא מכין לעצמו ארוחת בוקר של יוגורט (אחוז וחצי שומן), מלפפון (אחד) וכפית דבש. עשרים דקות לאחר מכן הוא נכנס למקלחת, שוטף את המסכה, מתלבש וממתין למכונית שתיקח אותו לאתר הצילומים.

בשמונה בערב ארתור מסיים לעבוד. שעתיים לאחר מכן הוא והחברים שלו יוצאים לשתות בסוהו (ארתור מתחמק מפפראצי נבון במיוחד שעלה על עקבותיו).

הוא שותה כוסית אחת של וויסקי (אסור לו להשתכר. המאפרות נוזפות בו כאשר הוא מגיע לאתר הצילומים עם עיגולים שחורים), ובאחת-עשרה נפרד מהחבורה שנשארת לפטפט ולכרסם קראקלינגס.

לפעמים הוא חוזר הביתה לבדו.

לפעמים מתלווים אליו בחורה יפה או בחור נאה.

בשלוש בבוקר ארתור מכבה שידורים חוזרים של האיסט אנדרס ב-BBC, מורח תמצית קפה של אסתי לאודר מתחת לעיניו וזוחל למיטה.

2.

סדר היום של מרלין אמריס נראה ככה:

טרטור מציק שעולה מכיוון שידת הלילה מעיר את מרלין בשעה שש-וחצי בבוקר. דקה לאחר מכן מצטרף אליו צלצול הפלאפון שלו. בין הקולות הרמים לטפיפותיו של בראדלי (עוד בהיותו גור, למד החתול כי הדרך הטובה ביותר למשוך את תשומת לבו של מרלין היא לטפס על פניו), מרלין לא יכול – גם לו היה רוצה – להמשיך לישון.

מרלין מכבה את הפלאפון- מגלה כי השעון המקולקל עדיין עובד, ומכבה גם אותו. לאחר מכן הוא מאכיל את בראדלי – שיושב על השיש, תזכורת למעמדו כמלך הבית – ולבסוף מאכיל גם את מרלין. צ`יריוס וחלב, ותודה ששאלתם.

לאחר מכן הוא מתלבש בזהירות וכושל לרכבת התחתית.

לפעמים הוא מאחר לתחנה. לפעמים הוא מגיע בזמן.

"יש לך מזל שאתה כל כך מבריק,” מזכירה לו גוון בעגמומיות כשהוא מאחר.

"יש לנו משוואות לבדוק,” נאנחת גוון כשהוא מגיע בזמן.

באחת בדיוק, הם יוצאים לאכול כריך. גוון מתקשרת לחבר שלה; לנסלוט, ומרלין פולה ירקות מתוך הסנדביץ` שבידיו ומעביר אותם לזה של גוון.

"לאנס מוסר דרישת שלום,” אומרת גוון.

"לאנס לא יודע להרכיב משפט שלם,” אומר מרלין.

"לפעמים,” מספרת לו גוון, "האהבה לא רק עיוורת. היא גם טיפשה.”

בשש וחצי הם מסיימים לעבוד.

לפעמים הם יוצאים לשתות כוסית. לפעמים מרלין חוזר הביתה לבדו.

בחצות הלילה, מרלין מכבה את ערוץ ההיסטוריה, מכתיף את בראדלי וזוחל למיטה.

3.

לנסלוט הוא הבחור הלטיני החתיך שמדגמן עם ארתור בפרסומת לCK. ארתור מבלה את עיקר זמנו והחינוך היקר שלו בניסיונות להסביר ללאנס מהו סבטקסט הומו-אירוטי (למרות שאולי המילה  _ סבטקסט _ מיותרת בהקשר הזה), לפני שמתחוור לו שגם הבחור השני צופה באיסט אנדרס.

"אז מה אתה אומר על ההצעה להכניס נשיקה הומוסקסואלית לסדרה?” הוא שואל את לאנס.

לנסלוט מקמט את מצחו, ואז פוצח בניתוח ארוך של מערכת היחסים בין הדמויות הראשיות. ארתור ממצמץ. הבחור הוא ממש כשרון מבוזבז.

"ארתור, לאנס- תזיזו את התחת." המפיקה, מפלצת נאצית בשם סטייסי, מזרזת אותם לחזור ולהתייצב מול המצלמות. “לפעמים עדיף לסתום את הפה מאשר לחשוף בפני העולם שבלונד באמת בא על חשבון שכל-”

"היי!” מוחה לאנס, מעביר יד ברעמת שערו הכהה.

ארתור נאנח.

שעות מספר לאחר מכן, טופח לאנס על שכמו ואומר כי נהנה מאוד לעבוד עם ארתור. “כל החברים שלי הם גיקים.” לאנס מעווה את פניו. “דוקטורים למשהו, אל תשאל אותי. בכל מקרה-” הוא מעביר יד בשיערו (שנים של דוגמנות, מהרהר ארתור), “יש מסיבה ביום שישי שאני אשמח אם תבוא אליה-”

"?” ארתור ממצמץ. נוכחותו של לנסלוט מעולם לא חילצה מהגיי-דר שלו דבר פרט לצפצופים צורמים.

"החברה שלי וכמה חברים מהעבודה שלה,” מבהיר לאנס. “היא דוקטורית למשהו. עם ביולוגיה. יהיה נחמד אם תבוא.”

ומה עושה לאנס עם דוקטורנטית לביולוגיה, לארתור אין מושג. אבל הוא סקרן דיו על מנת לשמור את המספר של לנסלוט בזיכרון הפלאפון ולהבטיח להתקשר כדי לקחת פרטים.

כאשר הוא מעיף מבט בשעון, מתחוור לו כי השעה כבר 19:20: בדיוק הזמן להתייצב בחנות הסנדביצ'ים החביבה עליו כדי לבהות בבחור הגבוה שעוצר במקום ב-19:30 בדיוק. ארתור לובש את מעילו (עור משולב בניטים – דונה קארן), מעיף מבט אחרון במראה (מהמם. כרגיל), ויוצא מהסטודיו.

4.

מרלין בוהה בשעמום במבחנות הרוטטות. גוון, על המחשב שלה, משחקת שחמט עם קולגה מטורקיה.

“מתי-”

"חמש דקות פחות מהפעם האחרונה ששאלת אותי.” גוון שולחת את הפרש שלה להוריד את הצריח היריב. “יש לך תואר מאוקספורד, אמריס. תעשה את החישוב.”

"אבל זה יהיה רק מחר! למה אנחנו לא יכולים ללכת?”

"כי קרן קמלוט משלמת לנו לשבת כאן עוד חצי שעה.” היא מעווה את פניה כשהדוקטורנט הטורקי דוחק אותה למצב של שח. מרלין רוכן להביט במסך. “תורידי את הרץ שלו.”

"אבל אז הוא יאכל לי את המלכה!”

מרלין נאנח. “את מעדיפה שהוא יאכל לך את המלך?”

הרמקולים הקטנים בצידי המסך מבשרים על מפלתה של גוון. “זה משחק סקסיסטי.” היא מקלידה את הדברים בסקייפ. הברנש הטורקי נדמה להסכים עם מרלין.

"אכפת לך אם אלך מוקדם יותר?” שואל מרלין.

"שוב הבחור מהסנדביצ'ים...?”

מרלין מתפתל קלות. “ואני צריך לקנות אוכל לבראדלי.”

"אתה צריך לעשות דיאטה לבראדלי.”

"אם תבואי לראות אותו פעם...”

גוון מגלגלת את עיניה. “מי אני שאעמוד בדרכה של אהבה אמיתית.”

"תודה, גוון.” מרלין רוכן לנשק ללחייה. “את מלאך.”

"אתה בא למסיבה שלי ביום שישי, כן?”

"מסיבה...?”

"זו שסיפרתי לך עליה עוד לפני שבוע. מרלין...” היא תולה בו זוג עיני כלב.

"כן, כמובן.” מרלין נאנח. זה לא שיש לו משהו טוב יותר לעשות. “מסרי ד”ש ללאנס.”

5.

ארתור לוגם בתמימות את הקפה שלו (רבע כוס חלב דל. בלי סוכר) בעת שפעמון החנות מבשר על כניסתו של אדם נוסף.  _ דינג-דינג!  _ ארתור מריע לעצמו בשקט.

הבחור הגבוה עוטה מעיל מכוער שנראה כמו ניצול ממכירות חיסול של מרקס & ספנסר. הוא ממצמץ, מנגב את טיפות הגשם שמנצנצות על אפו ועל קצות אוזניו, וניגש לדלפק.

ארתור חורך את לשונו.

הבחור אמור היה להתחיל עם ארתור ביום רביעי שעבר, אז הצטלבו מבטיהם לראשונה. לפליאתו של ארתור, העיף בו הברנש מבט ארוך, נשך את שפתיו, והסתלק עם הסנדביץ' שלו.

ארתור העניק לו הזדמנות נוספת ביום חמישי. הבחור התבונן בארתור, בלע את רוקו, והסתלק. ארתור החליט להיות נדיב והופיע גם ביום ראשון, שני ושלישי. גם אז לא קרה דבר.

לבסוף גמר ארתור בדעתו לגשת אל הברנש. כמובן שאז צלצל הפלאפון, והנאצית על הקו הודיעה ש-"הצילומים נדפקו, אני צריכה אותך בסטודיו".

כעת, נוכח ארתור כי הוא איננו בטוח כיצד לגשת לגבר השני. משך כל חייו, די היה בהיותו של ארתור בנו של אות'ר פנדרגון (או פשוט: “יפה מכפי שטוב בשבילך,” כפי שהגדירה זאת מורגנה), על מנת למשוך אליו אנשים. מרביתם התעניינו בשמו, בכספו או במראהו, וכשנשאל לכך, השיב ארתור כי מבחינתו, זהו מצב העניינים הטבעי (הפסיכולוגית אליה שלח אותו אביו בגיל 15 אמרה ש-"הילד ממזר, אבל בריא בנפשו. הוא לא צריך טיפול, מר פנדרגון, הוא צריך מרחב נשימה").

הבחור הגבוה עם האוזניים הקטסטרופליות (ואף על פי כן: מקסימות בדרכן הביזארית) אמור היה להתחיל עם ארתור. לא לסחוף אותו למבוי סתום של תהיות קיומיות.

ארתור נושם עמוקות, משנס את מותניו ולוקח לגימה אחרונה מהקפה שלו. רגע האמת הגיע.

6.

כשנשאל לראשונה האם תמיד היה מגושם כל כך (מרלין הפיל שורת מבחנות והשניים נאלצו לשחזר את הדגימות עבור גאיוס), הסמיק מרלין עד שורשי שערותיו ונאלץ להודות ש-”אה, כן. כן, אני ממש מצטער.”

חונית, שלמדה לחיות עם העובדה כי חפצים נטו להתנפץ, נורות להידלק וחיות-בר לקפץ לחיקו של בנה היחיד, הסתפקה בפתק קטן על המקרר וליטוף על הראש. “נא להתרחק מארון החשמל במצבים של סערת-רגשות,” אמר הפתק בכתב ידה המסולסל.

מרלין בדיוק מרשה לעצמו להסתכל על האדוניס הבלונדיני, כאשר – מכל הדברים שבעולם – לוגם הבחור מהקפה שלו, מתלבט לרגע, ופונה ישירות אליו.

זה טוב מכדי להיות אמיתי. מרלין יודע מיהו ומהו: בחורים כמו האפולו שממול אף פעם לא מתחילים עם בחורים כמו מרלין. הם מוצאים לעצמם תאום, מישהו יפה וחלול כמותם, ועמו מעבירים את הגנים המהממים שלהם הלאה, לדור הבא. 

הוא עומד על מקומו, מוכה אלם, צופה באדוניס הבלונדיני, ו-הו לא!

ספל הקרטון בידו של הבחור השני מבעבע, רועד ומתפוצץ במצג מרהיב של קיטור, קפה וקללות. מרלין מייחל לכך שהאדמה תפער את פיה ותבלע אותו.

"הו,  _ שיט _ ...”

"לעזאזל! המעיל הזה עלה אלפיים פאונד!”

מרלין נאבק בדחף לכסוס את ציפורניו ולבסוף בוחר בדרך הקלה ועוזב את החנות.

7.

ארתור עדיין מבכה את אבדן המעיל האהוב עליו כשיום שישי מגיע והוא נאלץ לבחור בין הגליאנו (דרמטי מדי), האנה סואי (לא, לא מתחשק לו) והמארק ג'ייקובס שנראה, אאוץ', כל כך עונה שעברה. 

הוא מתקשר למורגנה.

"ארתור-” מורגנה – אחותו החורגת והמאורסת-מאוד – נאנחת בקול. “אתה מתנהג כמו אוחצ'ה.”

"את לא עוזרת.”

"כמה מעילים יש לך בארון?”

ארתור מגרד את פדחתו ונכנס לחדר הארונות. “עשר. חמש-עשרה.”

"אוקיי. עכשיו תעצום עיניים ו-”

"מורגנה! חצי מהם מהעונה שעברה! ואחד מלפני שנה!”

"שמעת פעם על וינטאג'?”

הוא מנתק. מורגנה אמנם בחורה אינטליגנטית, אבל שנים של חינוך גבוה ועבודה בתאגיד המשפחתי ניוונו את חוש הטעם שלה.

הייתה זו הסיבה העיקרית לכך שחודשיים לפני סיום תואר כפול בכלכלה ומנהל עסקים, נשר ארתור מיוזמתו.

אות`ר פנדרגון ראה בבנו חייל ממושמע. ארתור פנדרגון... ובכן, ארתור פנדרגון פגש את סופי, עישן גראס והחליט, לראשונה בחייו, כי הוא אדם עצמאי. כעבור חצי שנה, נרשם ארתור ללימודי ספרות בקיימברידג`, נזרק על ידי סופי, וגילה כי לניתוק מאביו ישנן השלכות פיננסיות.

למזלו (מפני ש-"ספק אם היית שורד יום אחד בעצמך,” אמרה מורגנה בציניות), לא חלף זמן ארוך בטרם גילה ארתור את כשרונו הנדיר לעמוד מול מצלמה ולהראות מושלם. זה היה קל, באמת. ידידה של ארתור בחוג לצילום נזקקה למודל, ארתור הואיל בטובו לדגמן עבורה, וסוכנות דוגמנים שנתקלה בתמונות הציעה לו חוזה שמן.

ארתור תמיד ידע שהוא אינדיבידואל מוכשר.

אות'ר, בזעם אופייני, הודיע שלא יעניק לארתור פרוטה בטרם יחזור לעשתונותיו. לא היה בכך צורך. ארתור הרוויח די והותר על מנת לכלכל את עצמו בכבוד.

שלוש שנים לאחר מכן, עם "תואר במקצוע חסר תועלת בעליל", עבר ארתור לעיר הגדולה, שם חי את החיים הטובים תוך התחמקות מפפראצי וחיבה (“מטרידה”) למדורי הרכילות (“אתה פשוט נרקסיסט.” – “מעולם לא הכחשתי.”)

_ הוא לא בודד, או משועמם _ , מהרהר ארתור בעודו בוחן את המעילים שבארון.  _ הוא פשוט... טיפוס אמנותי. _

ארתור שולף את הטומי הילפיגר האדום שלו.

כן. הוא במצב-רוח לאדום.

8.

"אז איך אני נראה?”

בראדלי, שרוע על השיש במטבח, מזיז קלות את אוזנו.

"בלי המטפחת אתה אומר?”

בראדלי מפהק.

מרלין נאנח ומסיר את המטפחת. “היא דווקא מצאה חן בעיני. טוב, בראדלי. אני חייב לזוז. אתה תהיה בסדר, כן?”

החתול הג'ינג'י מפנה למרלין את גבו. מרלין רוכן לנשק אותו (וויל עיווה את פניו. “לא ידעתי שאני בא לבקר אותך כדי לראות פורנו חתולים. איווו.”) ועוזב את הדירה.

מרחק בלוקים ספורים ממנו, בדירתה של גוון, המסיבה כבר בעיצומה. המערכת המפלצתית של לנסלוט פולטת רוק פרוגרסיבי, וברנש שנראה כמו פרסי פולהם מנסה להפוך אלכוהול תקין לחלוטין לקוקטיילים.

"הלו, מרלין-” גוון, חייכנית כתמיד, מתרוממת לנשק ללחיו.

"מה אמרתי לך על סטודנטים לכימיה?”

גוון תולה את מעילו. “שוּש, מרלין. זאת המסיבה שלי. הבטחת שתנסה להנות.”

"אני נהנה להתלונן.”

גוון משכלת את זרועותיה.

"בסדר, בסדר! אני נכנע. איפה האלכוהול?”

"לאנס מוזג משקאות בסלון. הוא הזמין חבר.” גוון נראית כמו אמא גאה.

"הם משחקים יפה ביחד?- אאוץ'!”

מרלין בורח מגוון (שחובטת בו), נחוש בדעתו להשתכר, ואם יתמזל מזלו- למצוא זיון. לרגע לא עולה בדעתו כי הדקות הקרובות עתידות לשנות את חייו, או לכל הפחות את הימים הקרובים.

9.

"שמעתי שמקס וטניה עומדים לחזור,” חושף לאנס, "אני ממש לא חושב שהוא צריך להיות איתה. אני לא חושב שהייתי סולח לגוון אם היא הייתה קוברת אותי בחיים-” הוא מעביר יד בשיערו המושלם. “אולי אם היא הייתה מתנצלת. הרבה. ומבטיחה שהיא לא תעשה את זה שוב- ”

"אתה שוכח שמקס בגד בטניה,” קובע ארתור, “ודחף אותה במדרגות.”

"זה מה שגוון אמרה.”

"בחורה חכמה.”

הם מחליפים מבט ארוך כאשר מי-אם-לא הבחור הגבוה מחנות הסנדביצ`ים פוסע אל הבר, מחייך אל לאנס ונאלם דום כשהוא רואה את ארתור.

ארתור סבור כי זהו סימן טוב. הוא לא מבין מדוע עיניו של לנסלוט נפערות, וזועק במחאה כשהגבר השני דוחף אותו אל הקרקע. בדיוק בזמן, מסתבר, להציל את ארתור ממטח וויסקי וזכוכיות.

"מרלין!” קולה של גוון מתרומם מעל הדממה המשתררת בחדר.

"אמריס-” רוטן קול שני, “תעשה שהמערכת תחזור לתפקד-”

הברנש – מרלין- אמריס – מנקה את גרונו. “זה צריך להיות בסדר עכשיו, פרסי. אתה יכול להפעיל אותה שוב. רק, אם לא אכפת לך...”

"משהו שנוצר אחרי שנות השבעים?” מתנדב ארתור להסביר.

הבחור הגבוה מהנהן.

"היי, מרלין!” לנסלוט, שממהר להתאושש, עוטה על פניו חיוך זורח. “הבאתי לכאן חבר שלי מהעבודה, ארתור. ארתור- זוכר שאמרתי לך שלגוון יש ידיד שמכיר את סטטיסטיקות הרייטינג של האנדרס בעל פה?”

"אממ- יש את הכל בוויקי-” מרלין מסמיק עד שורשי שערותיו.

"מרלין הוא, כאילו, גאון עם מספרים-” ממשיך לאנס, “היי, מרלין, כמה זה 4,678 כפול.... 976?”

ארתור צופה במרלין מגלגל את עיניו. מרחוק, הוא לוכד את מבטה של הבחורה השחורה- ג`יין או גוון; צופה בשניים בחשש קל.

"לנסלוט, כמה פעמים אמרתי לך לא להציק למרלין?”

"אבל הוא עושה טריקים- ”

ארתור מנצל את ההזדמנות על מנת להתחמק מלאנס. את מרלין – שהספיק להיעלם בינתיים – הוא מוצא במטבח, פותח בקבוק בירה. הגבר השני נראה כמי שמתלבט היכן לקבור את עצמו.

"זה תמיד ככה,” מנסה ארתור לנחם אותו.

זוג שפתיים בשרניות משחררות את בקבוק הגינס בקול פקיקה. “אתה מספר לי.”

ארתור עסוק מדי בשאיפת חמצן מכדי להיענות לבקשתו.

"אני, אממ. מצטער על המעיל שלך.”

ארתור מרים גבה.

"מאתמול. ב-אה. חנות סנדביצ'ים.”

מבטיהם מצטלבים. מרלין זוכר.

"ובכן...” ארתור מבריש את צווארון חולצתו. “זה היה המעיל האהוב עלי.”

פניו של מרלין נופלות.

"כמובן, אני תמיד יכול לחשוב על דרך שבה תוכל לפצות אותי.”

10.

האוויר חומק מריאותיו של מרלין כשארתור מצמיד אותו אל הדלת. מרלין לא מספיק להתאושש (הוא רוצה להסיר את מעילו של ארתור, לקבור את ידיו בשיערו, לפתוח את הג`ינס שלו) כשפיותיהם נצמדים זה לזה. ארתור נושך את שפתו התחתונה, מחליק את לשונו לפיו, ומרלין מניח לו להשתלט על הנשיקה.

הם מתנשקים ומתנשקים ומתנשקים (מרלין הודף את ארתור, נושם עמוקות ואז חוזר לנשק אותו), אחר מועדים – אצבעותיהם מסובכות האחד בבגדיו של השני – לעבר המיטה.

יללה רמה הנשמעת מתוך החדר גורמת לשניהם לעצור בבהלה.

"בראדלי!”

"בראדלי?” אצבעותיו של ארתור, מלופפות למחצה סביב איברו של מרלין, נסוגות לאחור. מרלין עומד להשיב אותן למקום אך בראדלי בוחר בדיוק בשנייה ההיא על מנת לדלג על המיטה.

מרלין עוצם את עיניו בייאוש. ארתור צונח לצידו.

"הייתי צריך לדעת שאתה לסבית.”

"היי!”

הם שוכבים זה לצד זה משך רגע ארוך בעוד בראדלי מנקה בתמימות את פרוותו.

"תן לי רגע להאכיל אותו, בסדר?”

"תן לי לנחש- אתה הכלבה של החתול שלך.”

מרלין נוטל כרית וחונק את הגבר הבלונדיני. ארתור אולי יפה מכדי להיות אמיתי, אבל יש גבול לכל תעלול.

אחר מכך הם מדדים בשקט למטבח. ארתור משתרך אחרי מרלין כמו ילד נזוף, ומציית בשקט כאשר מרלין מנחה אותו להניח מזון חתולים בקערה.

"אממ...” מרלין מגרד את פדחתו. “מה אתה רוצה לעשות?”

"אתה רואה איסט אנדרס?”

11.

ארתור מתעורר לפה-מלא-שערות-חתול. הוא מעווה את פניו, מסיר את גדילי הפרווה שנדבקים לפיו ואפו, ומסתובב לעבר הגוף החמים שנח לצידו במיטה.

משהו כאן לא בסדר.

זוג עיניים צהובות, רגועות להפליא, מחזירות לארתור מבט.

"…?"

פניו של מרלין מכוסים כליל על ידי מאסה של חתול ג`ינג`י.

"מרלין...?”

"מרררף?” החתול – בראדלי – שולח כפה זהובה לעברו של ארתור.

"היי...! הפנים האלה שווים הרבה כסף...!”

מרלין, מתחת שכבות סמיכות של פרוות-חתול, מתחיל להתעורר. “מממארתור?”

"כן?” משיב ארתור בחשדנות.

"מממ. 'תה מדבר 'ם בראדלי?” הוא שולח יד ארוכה (אצבעות של פסנתרן, מבחין ארתור), ומקלף את החתול מעל פניו. “היי.” עיניו, עדיין מעורפלות משינה, פוגשות במבטו של ארתור. “בוקר טוב.”

ארתור מחזיר לו חיוך מבויש.

"יש לך אממ- קצת פרווה בשיער-”

ארתור בולע את רוקו. מרלין שולף קווצת פרווה אדמונית מבין שערותיו. אפיהם מברישים זה את זה.

בראדלי, אדיש לנעשה, מטופף בעצלות למטבח הזעיר. ארתור מלחלח את שפתיו. “אם רק תסגור את הדלת...”

מרלין מהנהן. רגע לאחר מכן הם מתנפלים זה על זה.

12.

אחרי שלוש שעות, שתי אורגזמות והודעת טקסט אחת, מרלין מתעורר שוב. הוא מגשש אחר הפלאפון שלו, מאתר את מטאטא הקווידיץ' הזעיר המשתלשל מקצהו, ומרים אותו לנגד עיניו.

_ איך היה? _ שואלת גוון בכתיב מלא. מרלין סוגר את הטלפון וחוזר לישון.

כעבור עשר דקות מרעיד צפצוף נוסף את חלל הדירה. ארתור, לצידו, משתעל שיערות-חתול, ואחרי שהוא מסיים לחטט בין קפלי המעיל שלו, שולף אייפון חלקלק. הוא פותח את ההודעה, ולאחר שהוא מסיים לקרוא אותה, תוחב את המכשיר בפניו של מרלין.

_ גוון אומרת שהלכת עם אמריס.  _ כותב לנסלוט. _ זה נכון שיש לו זין ירוק? _

מרלין חוטף את האייפון מארתור, מכבה אותו, וזורק אותו למגירה.

"ממ... התכוונתי לבדוק את זה שוב. מחקר מדעי והכל.”

"בוא נחכה עם פרסום התוצאות לציבור, בסדר?”

13.

הם מזמינים סושי מהסושייה החביבה על ארתור (שמתעקש לשלם) מזדיינים, צופים בערוץ ההיסטוריה, מזדיינים (שוב), וצופים יחד בלופ השבועי של האנדרס. מרלין קוטל את הסדרה (ארתור ממרפק אותו על כל הערה צינית) ואז הם מזדיינים. שוב.

למחרת בבוקר מתייצב מרלין לעבודה כשחלקים מסוימים בגופו דואבים קמעה וחיוך זחוח מרוח על פניו.

גוון מרימה גבה.

"של מי היה הרעיון להקרין ללנסלוט מסע בין כוכבים?” הוא שואל מעל ספל תה בהפסקת הצהריים.

"..."

"הו לא.”

"אני מצטערת," אומרת גוון (ובו זמנית מתאמצת לכבוש את צחוקה).

"זין ירוק, גוון.  _ זין. ירוק _ .”

"אמריס?” אחד מטכנאי המעבדה מנקה את גרונו. “יש משהו שאתה רוצה לספר לנו?”

השבוע הבא חולף ביעף. ארתור מזמין את מרלין לסרט, ומתעקש לבחור באקשן טיפשי כיוון שהוא משלם. על מנת לנקום, מזמין אותו מרלין להרצאה אודות יצירתו של פּרוּסט ומתרגז להיווכח כי ארתור מאזין בקשב.

"העניין המזויף שלך לא עובד עלי," רוטן מרלין, "אף אחד לא יכול גם להראות כמוך וגם להיות חכם."

ארתור מרים את אפו בבוז. “תפסיק להיות אידיוט, מרלין. לא פלא שעור הפנים שלך נראה ככה עם כל המרירות הזאת."

"רואה, על זה אני מדבר. אאוץ` –" הוא הודף את ידו של ארתור. שבתגובה, מושך אותו אליו, ומטביע נשיקה על פיו.

"אידיוט."

"ממזר."

מרלין בקושי מבחין בכך, אולם תוך זמן קצר, מעתיק ארתור חלקים נבחרים מרכושו ל"דירה הקטנה והמעופשת שלך". מברשת השיניים החשמלית שלו שוכבת ליד מברשת השיניים של מרלין; המעיל החביב עליו ("סייל! בפראדה! חמש-עשרה אחוז הנחה! הבאתי גם לך אחד!") תלוי לצד "המפלצת ממרקס & ספנסר", ומצעד של קרמים ומוצרי טיפוח דוחקים לצד את הסבון ומשחת-השיניים המסכנים של מרלין. חלק מהם מוצא את דרכו למקרר שלו – מכל המקומות בעולם.

זה כמעט כמו לחיות עם אישה.

זעקת השבר של בראדלי היא שמבשרת על כניסתו של מייבש השיער לחייהם ("פן, מרלין.  _ פן _ ").

לרגע, תוהה מרלין האם נפל דבר בלונדון וארתור החליט לשאוב אבק. ביקור קצר בחדר הרחצה מבשר לו כי הוא טועה בהחלט.

"תגיד לי שאני הוזה."

ארתור, מגבת כרוכה סביב מותניו הצרים, עומד מול הראי ומסגנן את שיערו. הוא מרים גבה.

"ארתור..."

"מרלין?"

"אתה אוחז במייבש שיער."

ארתור, יעיל כתמיד, מכבה את מייבש השיער, מוציא אותו מן השקע ומשכל את זרועותיו באדנותיות. "קודם כל," הוא פותח, "זה לא מייבש שיער. זה פן."

"סמנטיקה-"

"אל תטיף לי על סמנטיקה, מר יש-לי-תואר בביולוגיה ומתמטיקה." ארתור מזדקף. "הדבר שאתה רואה לפניך הוא מייבש שיער יוני קרמי מקצועי דגם T3 שמיוצר בהזמנה מיוחדת, הסבא של כל מייבשי השיער-"

"אמרת  _ מייבש שיער _ ."

ארתור מגלגל את עיניו. "בכל מקרה-" הוא מעביר יד בשיער האפרוח הזהוב שלו. "אתה חושב שאני פשוט קם בבוקר ונראה  _ ככה _ ?"

מרלין מניח לו לנפשו. הם מצליחים (פחות או יותר) להימנע מתקריות, עד לנקודה שבה טועה מרלין ומורח את אחת המסכות של ארתור על הטוסט שלו ("גרגרי חרדל, קינמון, מלפפונים- שמן נבט החיטה" הוא מקריא את רשימת המרכיבים. "מה בדיוק הייתי אמור לחשוב שזה?")

14.

"פרוטה עבור מחשבותיך,” מציעה מורגנה.

ארתור נוחר בבוז. “הן שוות הרבה יותר מפרוטה.”

השניים יושבים בבית קפה אופנתי בסוהו וחולקים סלט קטן. מאחורי החלון המוצלל אורבים שני צלמים – להם, או אולי לקיירה נייטלי, שיושבת מספר שולחנות מהם וסועדת עם חברה.

“אני חושבת שיש לי כאן קמט בלקה,” מציינת מורגנה בקימוט-אף

ארתור מציץ בציפורן המדוברת. הלקה אדומה-כהה וללא רבב. “את יכולה להגיד לאבא שהכל בסדר.”

"אתה יכול להגיד לו בעצמך."

הם שותקים משך רגע ארוך.

"אות'ר ראה תמונות שלך עם בחור.” היא משכלת את זרועותיה. “מתי בדיוק התכוונת לספר לי?”

ארתור מתפתל קלות בכיסאו. “ובכן...” מרלין עדיין חדש, מרגש ו _ פרטי _ . הוא לא יודע כיצד לחלוק בו עם מורגנה. הוא  _ לא רצה _ לחלוק בו עם מורגנה (או עם איש, לצורך העניין). “בקרוב, אני מתאר לעצמי.”

"אתה מתכוון להביא אותו לחתונה שלי?”

"-כן, כמובן, איזו מן שאלה-”

פניה של מורגנה מתרככים לארשת של מתיקות מחליאה. “הו, ארתור-”

"אל תסיימי את המשפט הזה-”

היא מגלגלת את עיניה (למרבה המזל. המפגש האחרון של ארתור עם אסלת השירותים התרחש ביום שישי, אחרי ערב של זיונים ושתייה. הוא לא מעוניין לשחזר אותו תוך זמן קצר כל כך).

ארתור מציע לה עגבניית שרי כאות הערכה.

15.

הבוקר נפתח, כמו תמיד, במאבקי טריטוריה בין ארתור לבראדלי.

ארתור – שמנסה להתקרב למרלין – ננשך על ידי בראדלי, ואז נשרט עד זוב דם כשהוא מנסה להזיז את החתול. מרלין מתעורר למשמע סדרה של קללות, בסופה עוזב בראדלי את המיטה (לא לפני שהוא קופץ בבוז מעל ארתור).

"אתה בטוח שאתה לא מוכן למסור אותו?”

מרלין חובט בראשו של ארתור. “בראדלי הוא כמו בן משפחה-”

"-מהגיהינום.”

מרלין משתיק אותו בנשיקה.

לאחר מכן הוא מאכיל את בראדלי. ארתור והחתול מחליפים מבטים עוינים (“אתם צריכים ללמוד להסתדר אחד עם השני"), ומרלין נעלב בשם בראדלי כשארתור מוריד אותו מהשולחן.

הם ממשיכים במרתון "באפי" מהשבוע הקודם (מרלין מזמין אוכל הודי בין פרק לפרק), וכאשר – בתחילת העונה השלישית – מתמקם בראדלי בחיקו של ארתור, מרלין מעמיד פנים כי הוא אינו מבחין בדבר. בסביבות חמש בערב, שואל אותו ארתור פעם נוספת האם ירצה להצטרף אליו בגאלה ההיא בקלֵרקֵנוול. מרלין מעווה את פניו בגועל.

מרלין מאוהב בארתור, מעריץ את ארתור ויעשה הכל למענו, אבל, אם אפשר, מעדיף שלא להקריב שעות ארוכות ויקרות מיום המנוחה שלו על מנת לסבול את חברתם של מיליונרים וידוענים שאין להם דבר לעשות בחייהם מלבד לקפץ ממסיבה למסיבה.

…

מרלין נפרד מארתור לשלום כשההבנה מכה בו לפתע. הוא מאוהב בארתור. הממזר הבלונדיני, היללן והמעצבן, גרם למרלין להתאהב בו.

מרלין רץ לשטוח את טענותיו בפני בראדלי.

"אני מתכוון- אני ובחור כמו ארתור – מה הסיכויים ש...”

בראדלי מתמתח.

"גם אתה חושב שהוא גורם לי לראות יותר מדי איסט אנדרס?”

"מרררף.”

מרלין נאנח עמוקות כשצלצול הפלאפון של ארתור מרעיד את הדירה. הם התווכחו פעמים מספר על טעמו המוזיקלי של ארתור לפני שמרלין הרים את ידיו בפני מונחים כמו "פסטיש" ו"מחאה חברתית" והעמיד פנים כי הוא חירש בכל פעם שהפיסטולס ו"אלוהים נצור את המלכה" התנגנו מהאייפון.

_ החמור שוב שכח את המכשיר הרועש שלו _ , אומר מבטו של בראדלי.

מרלין מהנהן בעודו מחפש את הפלאפון בין המצעים.

על הצג מופיעה תמונה מטושטשת של ארתור מחובק עם ברונטית מהממת. הכיתוב מכריז:  **המכשפה** . חשש קל מתגנב ללבו של מרלין, אך הוא בולע את רוקו ומקבל את השיחה.

"המזכירה של אות'ר אומרת שאתה מסנן אותה-” מודיע קול נשי מצידו השני של הקו. “ולפני שאתה מתרץ לי תירוצים: לא, אני לא רוצה לשמוע, החתונה בעוד שבועיים ואין לי שום כוונה לתווך בינך לבין אבא שלך. תתחילו להתנהג כמו ילדים גדולים ולדבר אחד עם השני. בכל מקרה-” – הנורה בסלון מהבהבת ונשרפת – “אני חייבת לבחור את סידור הפרחים בבוקט-”

רחש הזכוכיות המתנפצות מבשר על פטירתם בטרם עת של כמה מן התחליבים היקרים של ארתור.

"ארתור? ארתור? הכל בסדר?”

מרלין סוגר את השיחה. הוא כלל לא צריך להביט בצבעים המתעוותים על המסך בכדי לדעת כי המכשיר מצא את מותו.

16.

ארתור מקדים לעזוב את הגאלה. שלבי, הסוכנת שלו, נועצת בו מבט שיכול להמית ציפורים במעופן (ארתור בטוח כי היא אחותה האובדת של הנאצית), אבל הוא מעניק לה חיוך זוהר, מתנצל, ועוצר מונית שלוקחת אותו בחזרה לשבעת האחיות.

הדלת נעולה. ארתור מחליק את המפתח לחור המנעול, מעלה את האורות... וממצמץ.

הנורה בסלון כבויה (מאורע שכיח יחסית. סקס טוב במיוחד גורם למרלין להשבית את החשמל שלהם). מרלין לעומת זאת איננו.

השעה 21:00 בערב יום שבת, ארתור עזב סלון מואר לחלוטין... ומרלין איננו.

צינה מתגנבת לאיבריו.

ארתור מנסה לזמן את בראדלי (ואפילו ניגש למזווה, למקום בו ניצבת קופסת הפרו-פלאן של החתול). אין תגובה. אי לכך הוא ממשיך למקלחת ונשימתו נעצרת.

קרם הלחות וקרם הלילה, המסכה לשיער בלונדיני, תמצית הקפה לעיניים עייפות, סבון הפנים וחלב הפנים- כל התכשירים של ארתור נחים, שבורים לרסיסים, על הרצפה. משהו קרה.

ארתור מחטט בכיסי המעיל שלו, מחפש אחר האייפון כשהוא נזכר לפתע כי השאיר את המכשיר בבית. הזיכרון מלווה בפרץ חיפושים מטורף.

"הנה!” הוא מרים את האייפון ומתמוטט על הספה, רק כדי להיווכח כי המכשיר מקולקל. "לעזאזל!”

ארתור נושם עמוקות. עליו לעשות משהו בנידון. הטלפון הקווי, מטרים אחדים ממנו, מעלה בדעתו רעיון.

"הלו, גוון?”

שתיקה צורמת מקדמת את פניו.

"גוון, זה ארתור-” גוש כבד חוסם את גרונו. “אני לא מוצא את מרלין. וגם בראדלי לא כאן.” קולו עומד להישבר. “אולי יש לך מושג איפה הוא?”

"...ארתור.” גוון נשמעת מוטרדת, כמעט מהוססת. “מרלין נמצא אצלי.”

"הו.” הקלה רגעית מדביקה אותו לספה. “אם תוכלי להעביר לי אותו בבקשה-”

"אני ממש מצטערת ארתור. מרלין לא מוכן לדבר איתך...”

17.

עיניו של מרלין אדומות מבכי. בראדלי – שנאבק על מנת להשתחרר מחיבוקו – נמלט למרומי הספרייה, שם הוא מתכרבל בחברת טובי הסופרים הבריטיים (גוון נואשה מהניסיון להוריד אותו אחרי שנשך אותה בפעם השלישית וכמעט הפיל את כרך II של "כל כתבי שייקספיר”).

כשהטלפון מצלצל בסביבות תשע וחצי בערב, מרלין מתכווץ אינסטינקטיבית על מקומו. גוון נאנחת, פורעת את שיערו, ומשיבה לשיחה.

"ארתור רוצה לדבר איתך,” היא אומרת בשקט.

הוא מטלטל את ראשו בעקשנות.

לאחר מכן הם מתיישבים לאכול מתוך גביע בן & ג'ריס (“אל תהיה חזיר, לאנס!” גוון סוטרת לידו. מערכת היחסים ביניהם פיזית להטריד). מרלין מנסה לפתות את בראדלי בכפית גלידה נוטפת, אך הלה רק מביט בו בבוז ממרומי יצירתו של דיקנס.

"בראדלי כבר לא אוהב אותי.”

גוון מגלגלת את עיניה. “מה אתה מתכוון להגיד לארתור?”

מרלין מביט בגלידה בדכדוך.

"אני חושבת שאתם צריכים לדבר.”

"אין לי שום דבר להגיד לממזר הזה.”

"מרלין, הבחור הזה  _ חי אצלך _ בשבועות האחרונים-”

"כן, ועומד להתחתן עם בחורה!”

גוון משתתקת למשמע הדברים. הוא חש כי משהו מטריד אותה, אך היא איננה מוסיפה דבר.

18.

ארתור נרדם במיטתו של מרלין, עטוף בריחו, פניו קבורים בכרית שלו. אפילו בגדילי הפרווה הארורים של המפלצת הכתומה יש משהו מנחם.

הוא מתעורר בשעה תשע בבוקר למחרת. ארתור מפהק, משפשף את עיניו, ואחרי שהוא מקצר את זמן המסיכה שלו בחצי, מתארגן ויוצא לדירתם של גוון ולנסלוט.

"אני כאן כדי לראות את מרלין,” הוא מודיע ללאנס שפוגש אותו בדלת. “תן לי לעבור.”

לאנס נאנח. “אני ממש מצטער, ארתור. אתה יודע שאני חושב שאתה בנאדם נחמד והכל, אבל הבטחתי לגוון שאני לא נותן לך להיכנס. אם אני אשבור את ההבטחה שלי, היא תנתק את הכבלים.”

מצפונו של ארתור נוקף, אבל הוא נחוש בדעתו. “לאנס- אני צריך לראות את מרלין.”

"אני ממש-ממש לא יכול,” מתחנן לנסלוט, "יש רוקדים עם כוכבים מחר בערב...”

ארתור חושק את לסתו. “אם לפחות הייתי יודע למה-  _ מרלין! _ " הוא מנסה טקטיקה אחרת, "אני יודע שאתה והחתול המפלצתי שלך מסתתרים שם! צא ודבר איתי כמו גבר!”

לנסלוט מעביר יד בשיערו. “ניסיתי להסביר לו שאתה לא הטיפוס שמתחתן, או לפחות לא הטיפוס שנשאר נשוי, אבל הוא לא הקשיב לי. אמר שהוא דיבר עם הבחורה והכל-”

"אני מה-??”

"מתחתן,” מסביר לנסלוט בסבלנות. “הוא דיבר עם הארוסה שלך ועכשיו הוא אוכל גלידה והורס את הגזרה שלו. אמרתי לו שזה לא יחזיק מעמד.” לאנס מעיף מבט בשעון שלו. “-תכף יש איידול-”

"רגע- רגע-”

לנסלוט מחייך אליו בהתנצלות. “אני אתקשר אליך, טוב?”

ארתור מהרהר משך דקה ארוכה, מניד בראשו, ורגע לפני שלנסלוט סוגר את הדלת, מתפרץ בכוח לתוך הדירה.

19.

מרלין מעמיד פנים כמי שנכשל לשמוע את הדיון המתנהל בחדר המדרגות. הוא מגביר את הווליום באייפוד שלו, מתעלם מבראדלי (החתול שקוע באוסמוזה עם ניקולס ניקלבי), ולבו כלל לא מחסיר פעימה למראה ראש זהוב המרצד מדי פעם בפתח הדלת.

למעשה, מרלין כלל לא מבחין בארתור הודף את לנסלוט ומתפרץ פנימה.

"מרלין!"

הוא מעביר טראק. פול מקרטני תוהה מה עתיד לעלות בגורל הזוגיות שלו בגיל שישים-וארבע. הא.

"מרלין אמריס-" ארתור, לסתו חשוקה בזעם, רוכן ותולש את האזניות מראשו של מרלין.

מרלין משכל את זרועותיו. "כן?!"

ארתור נושף ברוגז. "בוא הביתה."

"אני אוהב להיות אצל גוון."

ארתור שוקל את מילותיו משך רגע קל. "בסדר. אז נהיה אצל גוון."

" _ לבד _ ."

"..." ארתור בולע את רוקו. עיניו חומקות ממבטו של מרלין- כאילו איננו ידע מה לומר לו אם אין זה ציווי או אישור. מרלין מוצא את עצמו מתרגז.

"פשוט לך מכאן, ארתור. תחזור לארוסה שלך ועזוב אותי בשקט-"

הגבר הבלונדיני ממצמץ- "לכל הרוחות, על מה לעזאזל אתה מדבר-"

" _ החתונה בעוד שבועיים, ארתור _ ;  _ המזכירה של אבא שלך אומרת שאתה מסנן אותה, ארתור _ ," מחקה מרלין בבוז, "באמת, כמה זמן חשבת שתוכל להסתיר אותה ממני?!"

"אתה מדבר על מורגנה? אתה דיברת עם מורגנה?" עיניו של ארתור מתרחבות. "אני הולך לחנוק את המכשפה הזו-"

"היי- היי-" גוון, שבדיוק מגיחה מן המקלחת עטופה בחלוק רחצה, קוטעת את הצעקות (לנסלוט נעלם למטבח).

"שלא תחשוב שלא ראיתי אותך-" קוראת גוון. היא פונה למרלין- "אנחנו נדבר אחר כך," ואז לארתור. "בבקשה, ארתור. אני לא חושבת שזה הזמן המתאים לנהל את השיחה הזו." היא מניחה את ידה על זרועו. "אני מבקשת ממך לעזוב."

מרלין צופה בארתור המהנהן. זוויות פיו שוקעות מעט והוא מעניק למרלין מבט אחרון. הוא כמעט נראה כמי שעומד לבכות.

20.

"אתה שיכור," קובעת מורגנה כשהיא מכניסה אותו למשרד. ארתור נוהם על הברנש שלוטש בו עיניים (ככלות הכל, בנו של אות`ר פנדרגון הוא מראה נדיר למדי במשרדי תאגיד פנדרגון) אך מורגנה ממהרת להגיף את התריסים החשמליים.

"את!”

"כן, אני-” מורגנה משיבה ברוגז (היא מושכת אותו בשרוולו כשהוא מנסה לגשת לארון המשקאות). “אותה  _ אני _ שניסתה להשיג אותך במשך שעות שלשום-”

"את דיברת עם מרלין-”

היא מגלגלת את עיניה. “אתה בטוח שלא לקחת משהו עם האלכוהול-”

"מה לעזאזל אמרת לו-”

הניעור החד גורם לארתור להתפכח. “קודם כל, ארתור, אני מציעה שלהבא תתרחק מהוויסקי. דבר שני,” היא מממשיכה וקולה מתרכך, “למה שלא תספר לי מה בדיוק קרה, בצורה שאני אוכל להבין?”

ארתור בולע את רוקו וצונח באחת מכורסאות העור האלגנטיות. "מרלין האידיוט לא מדבר איתי-” קולו מאיים להישבר והוא משתתק לרגע. “הוא אמר-”

מורגנה מרימה גבה.

"הוא חושב שאני מתחתן. איתך!”

מורגנה מהרהרת לרגע. “ובכן- אולי הוא באמת אידיוט.”

21.

דפיקה רמה קוטעת את ניסיונותיו של מרלין להפריד בין בראדלי לדייויד קופרפילד. הוא נוזף בחתול, מוחט את אפו, ובהיעדרם של גוון ולנסלוט, קם לפתוח את הדלת.

_ המכשפה _ . מרלין מבטיח לעצמו שיחליף את הנורה בחדר המדרגות ברגע שתסתלק ופונה לטרוק את הדלת (הוא צריך היה לדעת שאשתו לעתיד של ארתור תהיה יפה לפחות כמוהו, אם לא יותר). המכשפה הודפת אותו בקלילות ופוסעת לתוך הדירה. 

"מרלין, כן?” היא מעניקה לו חיוך מהמם.

מרלין בולע את רוקו.

"מורגנה לה-פיי, נעים להכיר.”

_ אם מבטים יכולים היו להרוג... _

לה-פיי מתיישבת על הספה. בראדלי, בוגד שכמותו, ניאות לנטוש את הספרייה, ובשתי קפיצות מתיישב בחיקה של מורגנה. “אווו!” הומה לה-פיי, "איזה חתול מהמם! זה בראדלי, אני מניחה?”

מרלין רוצה לשנוא אותה.  _ באמת _ .

מורגנה נדמית לקרוא את ארשת-פניו. “גברים.” היא מגלגלת את עיניה. “ובכן, כיוון שלא אתה ולא ארתור מסוגלים לתקשר אחד עם השני, אין לי ברירה לבשר לך בעצמי שאני וארתור לא עומדים להתחתן בזמן הקרוב-”

מרלין ממצמץ. "אתם, אתם לא...?”

היא טופחת על זרועו. “גם אם ישלמו לי. ארתור הוא אחי החורג,” היא מסבירה בקור-רוח. “אני אמנם עומדת להתחתן בעוד שבועיים, קוראים לו ליאון והוא הבחור הכי מקסים בעולם.”

"אז את וארתור...?”

"לא מאורסים.” היא מהנהנת בסבלנות. בראדלי, בחיקה, עוטה הבעה דומה של סבל. “עכשיו, ארתור מאוד מאוד נפגע כשעזבת אותו בצורה כזו-”

"הו, שיט!” ההבנה נוחתת על מרלין כמו שק של לבנים.

מרלין עזב את ארתור. ארתור פנדרגון הממזר. המתנשא. הבלתי-נסבל. האדם שהלצותיו האוויליות הצחיקו את מרלין פעם אחר פעם. ארתור – שהיה מעצבן-בדיוק-בצורה-שגרמה-למרלין-להסמיק-כמו-נערה-בת-שש-עשרה –

"-שום דבר שלחות לגבר של דיור לא תוכל לתקן.” היא מלטפת את ראשו של בראדלי באופן שמזכיר למרלין ארכי-נבלים מחוברות קומיקס. “האידיוט מתאבל בדירה שלך. אני מציעה שתלך להציל אותו מהתמכרות לטיפה המרה. אופרות סבון זה כבר מקרה אבוד.”

22.

מערכת היחסים בין דניס ולוקס הולכת ומדרדרת.  _ להסתיר ממנה את האמת במשך כל כך הרבה זמן...! כן, לוקס הוא חתיכת אידיוט _ .

ארתור זורק פלח מלפפון על המסך. “קדימה! לך תתנצל בפניה, חמור!”

בדיוק אותו רגע מצלצל פעמון הדלת. ארתור מגביר את הווליום. השעה היא שמונה ורבע. חמש-עשרה דקות לתוך מעלליהם של תושבי כיכר אלברט. אין סיכוי שהוא עוזב עכשיו את הטלוויזיה.

_ דינג-דונג! _

ארתור נאנח. מי-שזה-לא-יהיה, מדובר בטיפוס עקשן.

מספר צלצולים לאחר מכן, ארתור מנמיך את הווליום. הוא נאנח, וכשעיניו עדיין עוקבות אחר הנעשה על המסך, ניגש לפתוח את הדלת. ונעצר על מקומו.

על המפתן ניצב מרלין, פניו סמוקים והוא אוחז בידיו מנשא אדום. “אני, אממ- ארתור...?”

"מרלין.”

"כן, אממ. ככה קוראים לי. אני יכול...?” הוא מרים קלות את המנשא, מתוכו נושף בראדלי הסומר.

ארתור מעווה קלות את פניו ונסוג לאחור. “זו הדירה שלך.”

"כן, אבל-” מרלין מניח לארתור לסגור את הדלת מאחוריהם. לאחר מכן הוא כורע בגמלוניות על הרצפה ופותח את תפסי הכלוב- שניהם קופצים לאחור בעת שבראדלי מזנק מתוך מנשא הפלסטיק. החתול נוהם על ארתור, מתנער, ורץ כשד משחת לחדר השינה.

"אממ.” מרלין מרים אליו מבט. “בראדלי התגעגע אליך.”

ארתור מגלגל את עיניו.

" _ אני _ התגעגעתי אליך.”

אותו גוש סמוי של כאב – שהתמקם בגרונו של ארתור למן הרגע בו חזר הביתה וגילה כי מרלין איננו – מתפרק ונמס. הוא משפיל את עיניו.

"אני, ארתור-” מרלין לובש טרנינג מכוער בצבע כחול דהוי. “אני מצטער- מורגנה באה לדבר איתי, הייתי אידיוט-”

ארתור לא ממתין רגע נוסף. הוא מושך אליו את מרלין, מטה את ראשו לאחור ומנשק אותו בכח (מרלין רך וגמיש בזרועותיו – זוחל לחיקו של ארתור, כורך סביבו את זרועותיו ומשמיע קולות קטנים, נמוכים, שמוציאים את ארתור מדעתו).

"אני מצטער-” מרלין ממלמל נגד שפתיו, וארתור משיב: “אני סולח לך" ו-”אחר כך.”

הם לא טורחים לעשות את הדרך לחדר השינה. שקועים זה בזה, הם מתפשטים על רצפת הסלון (ארתור מתלונן בדיוק פעמיים: פעם אחת על כך השטיח מחוספס מדי, ופעם שנייה על כך שהפרווה של בראדלי נמצאת בכל מקום). הם מתנשקים- שפתיו של ארתור מוצאות את עיקול צווארו של מרלין, את פטמותיו הוורודות ושביל השיער המוביל אל בין ירכיו. מרלין גונח בחדות. רגע לאחר מכן מעופפת שפופרת ה-KY הישר לתוך כף-ידו של מרלין (ארתור לא מופתע. בכלל).

מרלין רק דוחף אותה אל בין אצבעותיו של ארתור ומושך אותו אליו. 

"מרלין-” הוא ממעט לדבר כשהם שוכבים (מרלין לוהט והדוק ומתרפק סביבו, עיניו מבזיקות בזהב עמוק והכל כל כך אינטנסיבי. ארתור מרגיש טיפש, מרגיש שם ולא-שם מכדי לדבר). “מרלין-”

מרלין מושך אותו אליו לנשיקה. לשונותיהם נפגשות וניתקות, ופיו מבריש את שפתיו של מרלין. הו, אלוהים. הוא התגעגע אליו כל כך.

"אל תעזוב אותי שוב-” הוא ממלמל. “אל תעזוב אותי-”

מרלין נד בראשו.

הם הולכים לישון ביחד.

**סוף דבר**

"לא בראדלי, פויה!”

מרלין סוגר את הדלת בזהירות ונכנס לדירה. על השטיח יושב ארתור, קווצות של שיער אפרוח נופלות על עיניו, משגיח על בראדלי ומה שנראה כגור חתולים שחור.

"אמרתי לך בראדלי, קולין הוא חבר-”

"ארתור...?”

ארתור קופץ בהפתעה. “הו, מרלין! הבאתי הביתה חבר חדש!”

מרלין מרים גבה.

"מישהו השאיר אותו ליד המשרד של שלבי. לא יכולתי להשאיר אותו שם, נכון?” הוא מרים את היצור הזעיר בזרועותיו. “בראדלי כבר אוהב אותו.”

"אה- כן.” מרלין מעיף מבט בבראדלי (שמחזיר לו מבט מזועזע) לפני שהוא נאנח ומתיישב ליד ארתור.

"קראתי לו קולין.”

"קולין?”

"כן. הוא נראה כמו קולין. הוא יוכל להיות פרי אהבתנו.”

מרלין עוצם את עיניו. “מה שתגיד, ארתור.”

ארתור מחייך, מנשק אותו, ואז מקרב את קולין לשפתיו. מרלין ניאות לנשק גם את קולין. אפילו בראדלי מתמקם על הספה ומפסיק לנהום.

מרלין מעולם לא היה כה מאושר.

**סוף**


End file.
